Novice Chronicles
by vanillathunder215
Summary: Altair, Malik and my OC, Badoura's, lives as novices. From the situation that brought them to the fortress in Masyaf, through the insanity we call adolescence, to initiation. Chapt 1 is up, rating may change...maybe.


A lone eagle glided gracefully through the air, the warm wind rushing over its wings as it soared effortlessly above the harsh terrain, freed from the limits of gravity. A single cry echoed through the air, easily heard by those far below on the ground, the only warning its prey would get.

It passed over a valley, banked, and began to circle, sharp eyes searching for a meal. There had been an unusual amount of rain lately. Many small creatures had been flooded out of their holes and the valley was full of these homeless creatures.

The eagle tucked its wings and dove down, the wind rushing past faster and faster. Suddenly, wings flared out and the eagle abruptly pulled out of dive with an indignant cry. Smoke filled its vision as it struggled to gain altitude again. Hot wind not warmed from the sun swirled around it. With one last powerful sweep of its wings, the eagle burst free from the hot air and smoke and rose back up towards the clouds. It let out another cry as it circled overhead one last time before leaving to look for another hunting ground, leaving the burning village behind.

XxXxXx

The thunder of the rain-swollen river drowned out the sound of the horse's hoof beats as it cantered along the road. The rider, his face mostly hidden by his hood, didn't appear to be paying any attention around him. Long white robes fluttered around him with every powerful stride the mare took and weapons on his hip, back and belt gleamed in the sun. Dark eyes glittered under his hood, darting back and forth, taking in every rock, tree and bush.

A small, imperceptible sigh of relief escaped his lips when he saw the river curve up next to the road, the noise subsiding. He pulled his horse up and dismounted, giving the tired mare a break and letting her drink from a small pool that had formed. As he ran his hand over the sweaty flank of the mare's neck, he habitually began to scan over the area, eyes searching out anything even slightly out of the ordinary, one hand resting on the hilt of his sword. An observer might have seen the gesture as a casual one, but on closer inspection, one could see how he had one thumb hooked through a small ring on the hilt guard, making it easy for him to quickly draw the sword. He was always on alert, always, for he was an assassin, and to be unaware was to guarantee death.

The assassin, Mahmud, let out another sigh, louder this time. He had seen the village, or at least the remains of it. It had been totally destroyed and all its inhabitants killed. He had searched long and hard, double-checking all the bodies, but despite his efforts, against all his hopes, there had been no survivors.

Mahmud's hand curled into a fist and his face hardened till it looked to have been carved from stone. The Second Crusade had been over for more than twenty years but still they suffered attacks from crusaders that had never gone home, or worse, Templar Knights. The odd soldier they could handle, but the Templars were another story altogether. They spelled trouble.

Though the crusade had already ended by the time Mahmud was born, he had grown up with resentment for the Templars. That resentment still resided in him, though his assassin training kept it under control. But now he had to exercise every once of willpower he had to keep from losing that control.

For the destroyed village practically screamed Templar attack.

The mare spooked suddenly, snorting as she backed away from the water's edge, drawing Mahmud's attention instantly. He wasn't unduly alarmed at first; the river, swollen with the unusually amount of rain, was alarmingly strong and swift. Mahmud wouldn't even have dared try to cross it even on the back of a big strong horse. Such as it were, the river was carrying a lot of debris that had piled up along the banks. The mare could have just as easily spooked at some of the debris floating by or by some of it dislodging suddenly. Still, he wasn't going to brush it off. Such an attitude more often than not led to disaster.

His brow furrowed suddenly and his eyes narrowed as he noticed something caught on a large branch that looked ready to give in to the relentless current. Curiosity got the better of him as he moved closer, hand still close by his sword hilt.

The branch snapped and groaned, ready to give at any second. It slipped, the jerked as it caught on something, raising the object clinging to it out of the water a little bit, just enough for Mahmud to get a closer look.

It was a boy. Mahmud's eyes widened it alarm and he dove forward, his arm shooting out and grabbing at him as the branch gave one final snap and was swept away an instant later, an errant twig painfully grazing Mahmud's cheek. He was completely oblivious to it as he pulled the little boy from the water, searching frantically for signs that he was alive.

Laying him down on the ground he pressed on his chest and was rewarded by a gurgling cough followed by a gush of water spilling from pale lips. The boy coughed again, stronger this time, and then sucked in a lungful of air. He continued to cough and sputter for a few moments before settling into a normal breathing pattern.

Mahmud let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding as he watched the small chest rise and fall rhythmically. Not one to believe on coincidences, he was positive that this boy was from the destroyed village and if he was right and he was, than this boy was the only survivor.

Carefully, he scooped the boy up and mounted his mare, wrapping one strong arm around him to keep him from sliding off. He had no choice but to bring him back to Masyaf with him, seeing as how the boy was obviously alone and Mahmud was certainly not about to leave him here. He was young, yes, but they always had room for another novice.

XxXxXx

A/N: Forgive me but the muses were not being overly cooperative. I know I said I wouldn't post any more fics until after I finished with my other fic but the muses lied. So I had to post this. I will finish the other fic I PROMISE! hopefully this is will help end that particular writer's block. Anyway, read it, love it, and, particularly, review it! XDDD

-Vanillathunder215


End file.
